Titan-class War Vessel
The Titan-class War Vessel is a massive warship utilized by the Minecraftian Union during wartime events. They are among the largest line of warships humanity has ever produced, even larger than some Covenant vessels. Operational History Galactic Expansion When the redstone drive was fully developed in 8000 AS, the UHG's science department began developing blueprints for massive vessels, both civilian and military. The first Titan-class ship was developed on Vanaheim sometime after the Great Breakaway. The Confederacy would later steal these blueprints and begin producing their own versions of this cruiser. Notch-Herobrine War The UHG, being a mostly pro-civilian government, refused to increase production of warships, fearing that the military would become too powerful if they did. The UHG only had 5 of these titan warships at the time. The United Villager Coalition was low on both manpower and tech, and could only dream of taking hold of one of these great vessels. Many attempts of stealing a titan warships were made, and all failed, for these cruisers were too massive and too powerful for the UVC's relatively small fleet of even smaller vessels. When the 3 main factions merged into the Minecraftian Union, Notch ordered increased production of warships, including these titan vessels. By the end of the war, there were as many as 500 titan-class warships in use. It was a titan-class warship that glassed and cracked many mob worlds across the galaxy. Physical Description The titan is the largest operational human vessel in history. It is capable of taking on entire fleets of smaller vessels, with aid from an even smaller escort fleet. So far, only the Union is in possession of these vessels, with even the Lords of Sorcery only being able to dream about having such a vessel. Design With its massive size, one would need to assume that it would take tens of thousands to operate this ship. However, the redstone slipspace drive allows for a minimal crew of a thousand. Like most warships in the Union, there is also an emergency redstone Warp drive that should only be used if the slipspace drive is rendered inactive or damaged. Armament Like all warships, the titan-class vessel is armed with nuclear missiles and plasma cannons. It also adopted the Covenant's method of glassing planets when the time was right. What really separated titans from other warships was their home-run weapon: the planet cracker, a missile capable of breaking a planet apart. It was this type of ship that destroyed at least 100 mob worlds, including Valo III. Ships of the Line * Thor's Hammer - the Lightning Bearers' flagship * Sword of Guilliman - the Ultramarines' flagship * Repentance II - the Dark Angels' flagship * Iron Titan - the Iron Hands' flagship * Red Terror - the Thousand Sons' flagship * Alpha and Omega - the Alpha Legions' twin flagships, each one used by one of the twin Primarchs * Planet Killer - the Titan-class cruiser that was stolen and heavily modified by Abaddon the Despoiler and used as the Black Legion's flagship * Rell's Fury - a Titan-class cruiser used by the UVC splinter faction known as Calvin's Vipers * Blue Sun - the Wardens of Light's flagship * Missionary I - the Word Bearers' flagship * Doghead - the War Hounds' flagship * Might of Lupercal - the Luna Wolves' flagship * Machine Incarnate - the Iron Warriors' flagship * Dorn's Will - the Imperial Fists' flagship * Undivided Loyalty - the Emperor's Children's first flagship, destroyed during the Creeperion War * Denton's Bane - the Emperor's Children's current flagship * Wings of Corvus - the Raven Guard's flagship * Swordstorm - the White Scars' flagship * Cold-Blooded - the Salamanders' flagship * Nightbringer - the Night Lords' flagship * Death's Judgement - the Death Guard's flagship * Russ' Honor - the Space Wolves' flagship * Warpath - the Blood Angels' flagship Gallery Titan class cruiser.jpg|The standard appearance of a Titan-class cruiser Ultramarines Flagship.jpg|The Ultramarines' Flagship Lightning Bearers Flagship.jpg|The Lightning Bearers' Flagship Dark Angels' Flagship.jpg|The Dark Angels' Flagship Category:Vehicles Category:Union Canon